Family Trees (DBTG)
=Bardock and Son Goku's family tree= *Bardock and his mate Gine gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot. *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Son Gohan. *Ox-King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku and Chi-Chi had Gohan and Goten. *Mr. Satan and his spouse Miguel had Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan and Videl had Pan. *Pan and her spouse had a child. *Pan's child and his or her spouse had a child. *Him or her and their spouse had a child. *Him or her and their spouse had Goku Jr. Vegeta's family tree *King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta and Tarble. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief had Tights and Bulma. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Tarble married Gure. *Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. *Bulla or Trunks and his or her spouse had a child. *Bulla or Trunks' child and his or her spouse had a child. *Him or her and their spouse had a child. *Him or her and their spouse had Bulma Leigh. *Bulma Leigh and her spouse gave birth to Vegeta Jr. Arale Norimaki's family tree *Senbei Norimaki and Midori Norimaki had Turbo Norimaki. *God created Gadzilla 1 & 2. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 landed on Earth and were renamed Gatchans by Senbei. *Senbei created Arale Norimaki. *Dr. Mashirito created Obotchaman. *Arale married Obotchaman. *Arale and Obotchaman had a child. Akane Kimidori's family tree *Murasaki Kimidori and Mame Soramame are sisters. *Kon Kimidori and Murasaki Kimidori had Aoi Kimidori and Akane Kimidori. *Kurikinton Soramame and Mame Soramame had Taro Soramame and Peasuke Soramame *Tsuruten Tsun and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun had Tsukutsun Tsun and Tsururin Tsun. *Tsukutsun Tsun married Akane Kimidori. *Tsururin Tsun married Taro Soramame. *Hiyoko and Sparrow are sisters. *Peasuke Soramame married Hiyoko. *Peasuke Soramame and Hiyoko had Poosuke.﻿ Katas and Piccolo's family tree *Katas had the Nameless Namekian. *The Nameless Namekian created Ultimate Shenron. *The Nameless Namekian split into King Piccolo and Kami. *King Piccolo had Drum, Tambourine, Cymbal, Piano, Piccolo Jr. and Unnamed Offsprings. *Kami created Shenron. *Grand Elder Guru had Nail, Moori, Dende, Cargo, and 105 Unknown Nameks. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Nail, and later refused with Kami. *Dende resurrected Shenron. Cold's family tree *Chilled is Frieza's ancestor.ied *King Cold and his spouse had Cooler and Frieza. *Frieza married Ranou. *Frieza and Amamiya Ranou had three childrens. *Kuriza. Freya, and Scylia are siblings. *Scylia and her spouse had a child. *Scylia's child and his or her spouse had a child. *Her or him and their spouse had Tina. Dr. Gero's family tree *Dr.Gero and his unknown spouse(modeled after Android 21 ) had a son. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 8. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Dr. Gero created Android 16 who is modeled after Gero's deceased son. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18. *Android 17 and Android 18 are twins. *Android 18 married Krillin. *18 and Krillin had Marron. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero created Cell. *Cell had 7 Cell Juniors. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu created Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 and they became Super 17. Bibidi's family tree *Bibidi is the creator of Babidi. *Bibidi resurrected Majin Buu. *Babidi resurrected Majin Buu. *Mr. Buu created Miss Buu. *Mr. Buu and Miss Buu had a son. Dr. Myuu's family tree *Tuffle Scientists created Baby, and later Dr. Myuu recreated him. *Genetic materials from the Tuffle King were fused with Baby, and later refused with Vegeta. *Baby created Dr. Myuu. *Dr. Myuu created Giru. *Dr. Myuu created Luud. *Dr. Myuu created Mutchi. *Dr. Myuu created Commander Nezi, Bizu, Ribet, and Natt. *Dr. Myuu created General Rilldo. *Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero created Hell Fighter 17. *Hell Fighter 17 fused with Android 17 and they became Super 17. Shadow Dragon family tree *Black Smoke Shenron emerged. *He split into the seven Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created by the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish of Oolong getting women's underwear. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from King Piccolo's wish of eternal youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish of everyone forgetting Majin Buu's havoc on Earth. *Syn Shenron was created from Mr. Popo's wish of all of Frieza and his minions' victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. Category:Lists